Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are electro-mechanical systems that can be incorporated into integrated circuit devices, such as integrated circuit devices fabricated using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) fabrication technologies. Integrating CMOS devices with MEMS devices can improve the performance of the CMOS-MEMS system, allow for smaller packaging, and reduce manufacturing costs. Some techniques used for the CMOS-MEMS integration involve fabricating the integrated circuit with CMOS devices first using CMOS process before the MEMS device is processed. After the integrated circuit with CMOS devices is fabricated, the MEMS device is typically formed by etching a MEMS device layer disposed over the integrated circuit.